How It All Started
by abhirikafan
Summary: Daya-Abhijeet was not the "DUO" from the beginning only. It all started someday. In my imagination, how it started... DUO - based only.


_**A/N: I am imagining this story is taking place in the year 1997-1998. Daya and Abhijeet are not friends yet. Its not exactly matching with the real flow of the series. I am modifying it a little bit as per my imagination. Hope you people won't mind. I would like to thank specially my sister -cum - friend Keerthi for inspiring me writing DUO stories. I always love to read them, but never ever got the courage to pen it down. She is the one who gave me the motivation to write it. Thank you so much my dear. I hope I can make you happy. Now lets start.**_

Its a normal day at the bureau. The team has just solved an important case by catching a gang of drug dealers in a very dangerous mission. Everyone in the bureau was very happy with their success. ACP Sir and Daya were the only persons missing there.

Freddy: Abhijeet Sir, aaj ACP sir nahi aa rahe kya?

Abhijeet: Nahi Freddy, aisa kuch hota to sir hume zaroor inform krte, shayad kuch kaam hoga

Just after his sentence was completed ACP entered the bureau. He had an envelope in his hand. He gave that to Abhijeet with a proud look.

ACP: Main abhi abhi DCP ke office se aa raha hun. Tum logo ko government ke aur se special appreciation mile hai, tumhe aur Daya ko. Well done my boy. I am very much proud of you guys. (he patted Abhijeet's back)

Abhijeet was very happy too, though his facial expression was as usual very much in control. But could not ignore the urge inside him anymore.

Abhijeet: Sir, Daya nahi aya?

ACP: O haan, main batana bhul gaya, uska phone aya tha kal raat ko. uska tabiyat kuch thik nahi hai. Maine usse do din ke liye chutti diya hai.

After saying these he just left the place and moved towards his cabin.

There was nothing unusual in ACP's comment. But after a few moments Abhijeet realized that due to some reason he was unable to concentrate on his work.

Abhijeet's POV: _Yeh mujhe ho kya gaya? kyun main thik se kaam nahi kar paa raha hun? Tabiyat kharap hone me itna tension ke kya baat hai! aur woh bhi woh mera lagta kaun hai! kya main har ek colleague ke liye itna bechaini feel karta hun? ... Arre, main yeh sab kya soch raha hu? uska tabiyat thik nahi hai, chinta to hoga hi, na?... Pata nahi kya hua hoga!... Ghar pe bhi to akela hai na? Usse zyada takleef ho raha hai kya?... Main phir se wohi baat sochne lag gaya! Lekin woh bhi to meera kitna khayal rakhte hai! mera accident ke baad kitna care karte the na? To mera bhi to kuch farz banta hai. Ek baar call karke dekhta hun..._

He dialled Daya's land line number but there was no response from that side. Now Abhijeet became a bit more tensed, though he did not express his worry, he felt the tension. He was pacing up and down in the corridor while ACP saw him

ACP: Abhijeet, tum yaha aise kyun ghum rahe ho?

Abhijeet: (Instantly) Sir, woh Daya - mera matlab, sir, ke Daya se aap ne baat kiya kya aaj woh appreciation ke bare mein?

ACP: woh aa jayenge, to de dunga. Nahi, aaj abhi tak to baat nahi kar paya maine. Tum ek kaam karo Abhijeet, ek baar usse call karke dekho ke kaisa hai woh?

Abhijeet: Sir, wohi to tension hai. Main kab se uska phone try kar raha hun, par woh utha nahi raha hai... Pata nahi kaisa hai woh!

The concern was clearly visible in his tone.

ACP: Thik hai, Abhijeet, tum ek kaam karo - aaj to waise bhi kaam khatam hi ho gaya. Tum abhi nikal jao, aur ghar jate waqt usse bhi dekh lena. Agar koi bhi problem hua to mujhe call kar lena. OK? (Abhijeet was about to leave) Ek mnute ruko, uska ghar ka ek chabi Daya ne mujhe diya tha, emergency purpose ke liye, woh tum le jao. Shayad zaroorat ho - (he handed him the key)

Abhijeet did not wait there for a moment. He just grabbed the key and ran towards the parking lot. After 20 minutes he reached Daya's home.

Abhijeet's POV: _Bas woh thik to hai na? pata nahi kyun mujhe itna darr sa lag raha hai..._

He entered the house, but to his shock, it was dark inside.

_Yeh Daya ko kya ho gaya hai, ek light bhi nahi jalayi, itna andhera me kya kar raha hoga -_

Abhijeet: (loud) D-A-Y-A-A

But no one answered. He switched on the light only to find the empty lounge with scattered books, papers, t-shirts and bowls, coffee mugs here and there!

_Yeh bhi na- ghar ka halat to dekho! Lagta nahi ke yaha koi insaan bhi reh sakta hai.._

While thinking all these in his mind he was slowly moving towards the bedroom, at the same time he was picking up things like books, papers, cups from the floor and nodding his head absent mindedly.

As soon as he reached the door, he was shocked to see Daya lying on the bed unconscious. His face was red. Abhijeet ran towards him forgetting everything.

Abhijeet: Daya - Daya utho (holding his head with both of his hands)

But immediately he removed his hands. Daya's body was burning with fever.

_Isse to baht tez bukhar hai. Pata nahi kab se aise behosh pada hua hai... Abhi doctor se baat kar leta hun, aur iska bukhar bhi kam hona zaroori hai._

Abhijeet at first covered Daya properly with the blanket, he was almost shivering with fever. Abhijeet lightly held his head up to place the pillow properly under his head. He called the doctor and reported everything. Doctor suggested him some medicines and instructed him about what to do, and then told him that if fever was not reduced by the next day, he would come and check Daya.

Now there was no time to spare Abhjeet rolled up his shirt sleeve, and took a bowl full of ice cubes and a piece of cloth. He sat just beside Daya's head and started to ice compress on his forehead. He was continuously doing so for 2 hours, in between he gave daya the Medicine. After two hours, Abhijeet felt that Daya's fever was a bit lower now. Now he took a full view of his face.

_Kitna laal hogaya hai iska face bukhar me. Bhagwan jaane, kab se huya hai aisa bukhar... Koi hai bhi to nahi iska dekh rekh karnewala..._

He was looking towards him so affectionately. He was running his fingers unknowingly through his hair. At that moment Daya moved a little bit. He was murmuring something. Abhijeet came closer to his face to hear properly what he was saying. But what he heard made him dumbstruck.

Daya: (semi-consciously) _Mummy - Papa please m-mujhe chhorke mat jaiye -_

_Bhaiya, yeh log aise kyu bol rahe hai ki mummy papa kabhi nahi ayenge_

_Mummy mujhe aap ke paas rehna hai - Bhaiya dekho woh log mummy papa ko kahan le ja rahe hai - bhaiya roko unhe - bhaiya -_

He got unconscious again may be with the stress that came to his mind due to this. Abhijeet was too shocked to notice that his eyes were already filled with tear. After a few moments Daya again started to move restlessly and again was murmuring

Daya: _Please please mujhe marna mat - main zyada khana nahi mangunga promise - ab se aur nahi mangunga - please please mujhe ch-ch-chor -d-dijiye_

This time he was shivering badly. A drop of tear rolled down from Abhijeet's eyes. He could feel a lump in his throat. He could not bear such pain any more.

_Hey Bhagwan, aaj tak mujhe lagta tha ke sirf mere saath hi kyu aise bura hota hai, par yeh - yeh Daya to- iski iss khubsurat smile ke piche itna zyada dard chupte hai woh... kitna akela hoga woh zindegi me, koi bhi aaj tak uske iss hasi ke piche chupa hua dard ko nahi pad paya_

Abhijeet removed his tear and patted Daya's head. His heart was really melting with brotherly love and affection. Right at that moment he just wanted to make him happy, give him all the happiness of the world, make him forget every single memory of the painful past he had...

* * *

A few days later, due to Daya's condition Abhijeet was living in his house since that first night. Daya was too weak to understand or say something. Today he was feeling better. It was morning, Abhijeet came into the room with the breakfast tray and a glass full of milk. Daya tried to sit.

Abhijeet: (hurriedly) Arre, arre, kya kar rahe ho? aram se (helping him to sit) aram se -

Daya: (feebly) Sir main ab thik hun

Abhijeet: (ignoring him completely) pehle breakfast kar lo, phir main medicines lata hun

Daya: (trying to be a bit louder) Sir main ab thik ho chuka hun. Aap mere liye aur kitne di-

Abhijeet: (cutting him) Ab batein bandh aur chup chap ek achche bachche ke tarah yeh dudh pee lo (holding the glass in front of him)

Suddenly with such love and care tear came into Daya's eyes. Deep in his heart he always wanted someone to take care of him. The care and love that he missed throughout his life suddenly came in front of him in shape of Abhijeet. He forgot to remove his tear. He was just looking at the most loving person standing in front of him - he wanted to say so many things to him. He wanted to hold him towards himself for his entire life. But he could not utter a single word. Abhijeet came near him and sat beside him.

Abhijeet: (wiping his tear) Ab ho gaya rona, bas! sab kuch thik hai, dekho - (smiled) ab to kha lo mera bhai

The sudden mention of the word 'bhai' shook Daya from his core. He wanted to believe this relationship - but he was too scared to believe. Abhijeet could easily feel his emotion but he said nothing. He gave him medicines and all.

_Main tujhe yakeen dila kar hi rahunga Daya ke hamara yeh rishta ab kabhi nahi tutega. Chahe duniya idhar se udhar hi kyun na ho jaye, tera Bhai tujhe chhorke kabhi nahi jayega._

* * *

A few days later, today Daya was fit enough to join the bureau again. He was ready and came to the hall and saw Abhijeet packing his bag.

Daya: (scared) Abhi, tum kahi jaa rahe ho?

Abhijeet: (smiled) apna ghar. Ab to tu bilkul thik ho gaya. Ab mera aur zaroorat nahi.

Daya: Jana zaroori hai BOSS? (lowered his head) tumhe sach me lagta hai tumhara zaroorat nahi meri zindegi me?

Abhijeet: (happy, but in fake seriousness) Soch le beta, mera daant, aur gussa - zindegi bhar ke liye -

But he could not complete his words as the 'big baby' already hugged him tightly.

Daya: Love you boss... love you sooooooo much- kabhi mat jana, kabhi mat chhorna mujhe-

Abhijeet: (lovingly rubbed his back) ab duniya me iss ek chota sa cute sa bhai ke siwa mera aur hai hi kaun jiske paas jaun!

They started a new journey together that day. The era began.

**_A/N: Mujhe pata hai ke main utna acha duo stories to nahi likh sakti, par phir bhi yeh mera trial hai. Agar aap ko pasand aye to zaroor batana :D_**


End file.
